mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Monty Mole
A Monty Mole is a common enemy in the Mario series. They frequently stick their heads out as a warning and then pop out of holes in the ground, damaging Mario/Luigi. The Mario Kart series sees them as obstacles in nearly every game. They once again await racers to drive near them and then jump out in an attempt to hit them. Luckily, they can be disposed of by hitting them with an Item, such as Shells and Bob-ombs. are hazards that appear on grassy, muddy courses such as Donut Plains 2, Moo Moo Farm (where it was formerly known as "Chubby"), Moo Moo Meadows, and Peach Gardens. Description ''Super Mario Kart Monty Moles could be found on Donut Plains tracks, and hitting one would not necessarily make you lose all your speed right away, but they would latch on to you which makes you a great deal slower. Mario Kart 64 In the track of Moo Moo Farms, a bunch of these critter jump out of holes along the fenced area. They don't grab onto players anymore, but they'll send em' sky high after being hit. In this installment of the ''Mario Kart series, this hazard was called "Chubby". ''Mario Kart DS After being absent in the previous two games, ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, they return in Mario Kart DS. At the dirt road near the end of Peach Gardens, Monty Moles serve as dangerous hazards for cutting the edges to close. They also return in the retro remake of Moo Moo Farm. 5 Monty Moles must be hit with Green Shells by Luigi in a challenge in Mission Mode. ''Mario Kart Wii In another Moo Moo themed track, Moo Moo Meadows, Monty Moles now have an added capability- they can burrow through the ground and pop out of the road at random points. This makes them even harder, as driving through the dust cloud they make slows down racers. And it's really hard to avoid a straight line, unless you drive around it, which is just as bad. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe Throughout the Wii U and Switch games, Monty Moles appear in quite a few tracks, such as the retro SNES Donut Plains 3, Wii Moo Moo Meadows, and a few others. The trails that they once left in ''Mario Kart Wii are still retained, but now, they cause a bump in the road that players can perform a Jump Boost on for added speed. Trivia! *The Monty Mole in the Nintendo 64 Moo Moo Farm was named Chubby in the instruction guide, however, there was multiple of him... controversy, dang it! *Rocky Wrenches are a type of Monty Mole coming into play on Airship Fortress. They take refuge in metal holes and carry wrenches, however. Same basic effect though. *Resetti, a mole from Animal Crossing, replaces Monty Moles in the Animal Crossing track. He acts the same as they do though, leaving a trail to Trick off of and creating damage. de:Monty Maulwurf Category:Enemies Category:Obstacles Category:Super Mario Kart hazards Category:Mario Kart 64 hazards Category:Mario Kart DS Hazards Category:Mario Kart Wii Hazards Category:Mario Kart 8 Hazards Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Hazards Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe